


The GROM

by iamdyingalone



Series: The GROM [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, The Prom AU, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdyingalone/pseuds/iamdyingalone
Summary: All Viney wants is to take her girlfriend to the Grom but when the PTA hears of this they cancel it. When a group of powerful witches and their friends catch wind of the situation they rush down to Hexide to build Viney a prom.-this is based off of the broadway musical The PROM, here’s what it’s about-The PROM is a musical about a teen (Emma Nolan) who lives in Indiana and wants to go to the prom with her girlfriend ((Alyssa Greene) who is a very popular girl at school because of the immense pressure her mom puts on her to be perfect) but is being kept from that because everyone in her town is homophobic. When two broadway actors (Barry Glickman and DeeDee Allen) and their friends (Trent Oliver, Angie Dickinson, and Sheldon Saperstein) hear about this they travel to Indiana to help give Emma a prom.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The GROM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The GROM

**Author's Note:**

> this au is based of off the broadway production and not the movie cause imo the movie sucked and was very queerbaity- though i did use the movie to help right some sections (like this chapter cause it’s not in the musical that much but is still pretty vital to the plot)
> 
> each chapter is separated by song so there’s gonna be 15 chapters (cause Changing Lives and Changing Lived Reprise will be 1 chapter) and then the prologue (this chapter) so yeah I hope you enjoy!

The front doors of Hexide poured out that night with concerned parents and curious news reporters, all following Odalia Blight, head of Hexside’s PTA, as she traveled out to retrieve her staff.  
“Well the PTA has an accepted set of rules concerning the grom. Young witches must wear not revealing dresses and young wizards must wear suits or tuxes. And if a student chooses to bring a date they must be of the opposite sex.” she commented, continuing her walk out of the school.  
“Well, can’t you just ban this student?”  
“We’ve been advised that there may be some legal repercussions if we prevent this girl from attending so although it breaks my heart, we have no choice. There won’t be a grom.” Odalia stated setting herself on her staff and slowly beginning to fly away, calls of questions following behind her.  
“Mrs. Blight, a question-”  
“Have you asked the students what they think of this?”  
“Are you choosing not to comment?”

By the time the reporter’s voices had faded out Viney had stopped in her tracks. This isn’t what she wanted, it’s not what anyone wanted. She didn’t need her story to be out there, for all the Boiling Isles to read, to judge, to talk about, in fact that was the very thing she dreaded when she first brought up bringing her girlfriend to grom.  
If she knew this would be the outcome, she never would’ve asked. Instead she would’ve just kept quiet and gone on her own, or actually not go at all. Viney had never been the “center of attention” before. She was the girl who sat in the back of class, did her work, passed with all As, and left. All this press wasn’t her, and she knew it never would be.  
“Hey, there’s Viney! Can we get a comment?”  
Reality snapped back in as the heard of new reporter’s who were once following Mrs. Blight walked out to flock her instead.  
“Can you answer some questions?”  
“Can we get a statement?”  
“Viney, what do you think about the PTA’s decision to cancel grom?”  
“Viney, do you have a response?”  
Silence. Viney wouldn’t answer, she couldn’t. The reporters seemed to take the hint and turn to her principal.  
“Principal Bump your response.”  
“The first thing I’m gonna do is contact the Boiling Isles attorney, this is not about school rules, this is a civil rights case.”  
“Wait, seriously?” Viney finally spoke up. A case? That seemed a little much to her, it was just a prom in her eyes,  
“I’ll tell you this much if word gets out people are gonna get mad. The next thing you know some powerful witch is gonna march down here and raise holy hell.”  
“Oh my god, I really don’t want this to be a big thing…”


End file.
